


My random DSMP prompts that yall can write!

by Eliza__1594



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Bisexual Character, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, give me tags to put here, idk - Freeform, im sorry, might write these out might not, please, sleep deprived author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza__1594/pseuds/Eliza__1594
Summary: Just random ideas that pop into my head! I'd love to read these as stories but I'm usually busy so I can't write them out myself.I hope everyone that reads this enjoys!If you think I should change a tag lmk and I will check it out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. 1

Tommy has had wings since he was about 10, and he's never used them. His father's Phil, who is also an avian hybrid, but Phil's never sat down to teach Tommy about his wings. So Tommy hid them. Maybe Tommy grew up being told that if he had wings and he didn't know how to use them then he'd be hunted down or hated for it. Maybe Quackity finds out about Tommy having wings and sits him down and teaches him stuff. Maybe not everything, but things like the proper way to preen and clean his wings. Maybe he teaches him how to glide. So on so forth. At Doomsday Tommy gets launched off of a cliff and Phil, who doesn't know that Tommy even has wings, prepares to fly over and grab him but, surprise, Tommy quickly flares his previously hidden wings so he can glide to the ground. AAAAaannnnd scene.


	2. 2

After Tommy has his little chat with Wilbur, he just kinda chills on the bench because. Well. He's a bit homeless and that hadn't really been a problem before but now that Dream's in prison he doesn't really have anything to focus on. Eventually Quackity or Karl or Sapnap find him and invites him to stay with them. Tommy, of course, declines because,,,,,it's Tommy guys, c'mon. Maybe they coax him into staying with them just for the night so they can patch him up or something. But Tommy just ends up staying.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaand scene


	3. 3

(This one seems more like a headcanon or something but it has a lot of angst and fluff potential so,,,)  
Basically after Tommy's fought in his first war his favorite color shifts from red to blue because red reminds Tommy of blood and betrayal. But blue? Blue is calm, and peace, and happiness, and the water. Nobody ever asks Tommy what his favorite color is though, so he just kinda keeps wearing the red shirt-he still likes it, it's just the color that will sometimes upset him-and maybe after Doomsday the color red starts to be linked with past traumatic experiences? I don't know if that makes any sense but for me I can't look at dark orange because my brain has linked that color to traumatic experiences in the past-it's a color that's always been there.

Maybe something similar for Tommy? And, obviously, he starts wearing jackets over his shirt so he doesn't have to look at the color but what with the hotel being built he's constantly on the verge of a panic attack. Just go ham with angst and comfort ((hurt no comfort??)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

Ranboo's smart. This is common knowledge. So, having said that, he knows that people have 100% used him in the past. Befriended him and made him trust them, only to abandon him. 

~~its why he betrayed l'manburg before they could betray him~~

But with Phil and Techno? Well, Ranboo knows that he's probably going to get used again but they don't seem like the type of people to just abandon him. Right?

~~ _**wrong** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. 5

Ranboo fluff.

So basically BBH finds a sad Ranboo after Doomsday and basically kidnaps him. Because why not. And he'd probably help him heal and stuff. So fluff. And, because Sapnap's BBH's canonical child, Sapnap learns to be an older brother (over protective sapnap?).

Maybe some good ole Ranboo and Tubbo fluff. Gotta love that. Dream bashing is always a possibility.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an irl au <3

IRL AU where George and Tommy are actually brothers but nobody knows that and they intend to keep it that way. Until George decides that he kinda wants to join in the lore a bit more so he and Tommy decide to have their characters be canon brothers. The fans are all confused-what about sbi?- until Tommy states that his character has never had any actual canon family-just that Wilbur was like an older brother to him. Eventually someone asks why they decided to have their characters be brothers because the two never seem to actually talk. They both just state that they’re brothers IRL so why not transfer that over to the roleplay? The fans-and all the DSMP members-go crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit unorganized (more than the others lol) bc i just typed this out and called it a day. haven't thought to much on this au. just that it'd make a decent oneshot


	7. 7

Racoon!Tommy but he gains his hybrid qualities during Exile and the Dreamon in Dream doesn’t like messing with hybrids-they tend to become easily pliant after a while because, well, animal instincts- and Dream manages to gain enough control to, uh, i guess kill the dreamon. (there's a word for that but i can't remember it so.) Dream apologizes to Tommy and starts genuinely befriending him. Eventually Dream becomes a staple point in Tommy’s life and Dream starts trying to help Tommy heal. Dream does eventually let Tommy return to L’Manberg, but Tommy’s also way different now. Probably. I'm just going off on a limb here and saying that he'd probably be a bit different.


	8. 8

Somebody just give Ranboo a hug. Please.

And any of the others traumatized children a hug.

_~~(all three traumatized teenagers running away and healing together? more likely than you think.)~~ _


	9. 9

Ranboo is half wolf. Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is just so much potential. i am not sorry that i gave this it's own chapter.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just really vague borderline headcanon prompts. some are irl aus some arent. just really vague

1\. Grian is Tommy’s older brother and Tommy reaches out during exile. Obviously, Grian being good big brother. Dream bashing. 10/10. Fluff, angst. All of it lol.

2\. Tommy thinks he’s more like Achilles than Theseus.

3\. Boffy kidnaps Tommy back to their RLCraft world when he hears about Tommy’s exile

4\. Racoon hybrid Tommy. That’s it.

5\. Ranboo, when fighting, will start to remember certain things that had happened before he joined DSMP-stuff from Hypixel-and that’s why he doesn’t like fighting. He’s scared of what he could remember. (apparently i only know ranboo angst)

6\. IRL au where Tommy and Dream are siblings. Dream moved to America after school and Tommy, obviously, still lives in Britain.

7\. Revivedbur yelling at Phil for being an awful Father and yelling at Techno for treating Tommy like a child only when it’s convenient for him.

8\.  Tommy’s a prince that ran away to the DSMP au.

9\. Ranboo can remember everything, he just wants people to underestimate him so that if he has to fight them then he’ll have a better advantage.

10\.  Tommy runs away and adopts a child. (Child Ranboo? Tommy maybe actually burnt George’s house down by himself in this au?)

11\. Ranboo and tubbo fluff. Platonic cuddling. Just them being best friends.

12\.  Ranboo, tubbo, and tommy living together

13\. Phoenix tommy pog

14\. Quackity being a mom

15\. Quackity angst

16\. Quackity trauma

17\. Sam nook being sam nook lol

18\. Hero n villain duet au tommy as the villain and whoever as the hero

19\. Villain tommy poggggg

20\. Dad dream au


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every thing is platonic....so if your problematic just ✨no✨

1\. Wilbur being revived by dream but instead of being vilbur, like he led ppl to believe hed come back as, he comes back as just an over protective brother (and father??) Yelling at phil? Possibly. Yelling at techno? Possibly. Cuddling tommy and reassuring him that hes loved (/p)? Possibly. Puffy and/or sam helping wilbur and tommy get on their feet? Possibly

2\. Ranboo, michael, and tubbo fluff? jealousinnit whos not actually jealous that tubbo and ranboo r close but is instead jealous that the three of them fit together as a family so well? Possibly

3\. Winged tommy? Winged wilbur? Both of their wings being ruined bc of wars? Sam making prosthetics? Possibly

4\. Soft tommy? Uncle tommy (Michael)? Michael claiming Tommy as his favorite uncle? Possibly

5\. Fundy redemption arc? (Maybe,,,fundy's age has to do with what age hes expected to act? the second tommy (possibly) starts treating him like family and like his nephew (interchangeable with whoever u might replace tommy with)fundy reverts (physically and mentally) to the age that he's supposed to be (5 or 6 i think)) so family fluff (there's some good potential fr techno and/or philza redemption here too! Obviously optional looool)

6\. Ranboo whos other half is cat (in this au anyways lol) purring when techno comforts him during a panic attack/spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u write any thing from this lemme know! I'd be really interested in reading it! (Idk y but i rly like the fundy one so i might do a oneshot based on that-if u wanna write it still please do bc i just,,,love reading ppls fics lol)


End file.
